Kaidan's Dream
by Noelle1230
Summary: A dream that sort of foreshadows events to come


_I was over my little cousin's house and she was watching Bambi II when a dream sequence began. I used some of the lines and used it in "Kaidan's Dream". I hope you enjoy! I don't own Bioware. _

Kaidan's dream

"Two years, has it really been that long?" Kaidan said to himself as he admired the picture of him and Shepard in flux that was taken after the attack of Sovereign. She had finally worn her military uniform in public which she rarely ever did. They danced most of the night and kissed on their way to the docking bay. Her lips were warm and soft but not chapped. "I wish I could see her again" Kaidan yawned as he went to bed. He barely even noticed the tear that gently came down his cheek as he set his alarm for his shift the next day.

Kaidan woke up to the soft song of a bird singing a lovely tune. He looked around and was amazed that he was in the woods that were covered in a blanket of snow. Everything was covered and not one branch or bough of a tree was wrapped in a cold white fluff. He instantly got up but did not feel any cold when he put his hand in the snow. "Kaidan" a soft familiar voice rang in his ears.

Kaidan turned around seeing a whole bunch of light pink cherry blossoms surrounding one area. The blossoms formed together to a shape of a young woman who looked almost like Shepard. "Shepard?" Questioned Kaidan as he stared in awe of this woman. "Follow me." The voice replied. The figure moved faster than a starship as Kaidan tried to keep up.

Kaidan quickly realized that he couldn't see the figure anymore. The season suddenly changed. It had turned into a snowy forest to a golden sunlit meadow with not one inch of snow. He chased a butterfly thinking this was the same figure. "Kaidan." As he looked up a woman surrounded by cherry blossoms. But this was no figure anymore it was Shepard, even lovelier than before. Her skin reflected a nice hint of gold sparkle while wearing a light pink sundress that stopped at her thighs. With her same ivy green eyes and same short silverish black hair that partially covered her left eye. He ran towards Shepard and held her deeply in his arms.

"I missed you so much" cried Kaidan

"Shh, there, there, its going to be alright, you'll see"

"Oh, why did you have to go?" mumbled Kaidan.

Shepard hesitated at that thought and continued.

"Everything in the forest has its season , where one thing falls, another grows, maybe not what was there before but to something new and wonderful all the same."

"But I feel so alone."

"I'm always with you, even when you can't see me, I'm here."

Then the scenery faded to black and opened up to another part of the forest, but still not covered in snow. He saw Shepard again and motioned him to walk with him.

"Shepard I know this sounds retarded but what's it like to-"

"Die, well its peaceful at first it all goes to black and then its like you wake up in the world of your dreams, but alone" Shepard said softly but in a saddened voice.

"Well if that's the case then why don't I die too, then we could be happy and-"

"No! This is not grand its…its…touch my hand and see if you can feel me."

Kaidan was hesitant at first and finally touched her. He was amazed he couldn't feel the soft warm touch of her dainty fingers he always longed for.

"Nothing, now listen to my heart!"

Kaidan put his head against her chest but there was no tender rhythm in her chest that used to make him sleep at night.

"You see, I'm dead and I have nothing top indicate any attraction towards you and besides, you wake up in the world alone not with the one you love."

Kaidan finally understood and continued to hold a lifeless hand and talk with the late Shepard.

_**Thud-thud!**_

"Shepard what was that? Was that your heart?" Kaidan exclaimed

"That's impossible!" Shepard replied.

_**Thud-thud!**_

"KAIDAN HELP!" yelled Shepard as she was whirled through a black hole of sorts.

"SHEPARD! I GOT YOU!" Kaidan grasped the hand as he felt the warmth coming back.

"NO YOU NEED TO LET GO!" Shepard yelled.

"I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" Kaidan replied

"Don't worry I'll see you upon the Horizon" as Shepard lost her grip and was finally sucked into the hole.

Kaidan was left alone, sobbing wishing he could save her.

Kaidan woke up to the sound of an alarm. As he sprung out of bed he heard a message coming into his machine.

"It was just a dream" Kaidan whispered


End file.
